Please Tell Me this is a Dream
by Kaemiri
Summary: Tsuna is sent into the past, however something isn't right. Is that Luce with the Pacifiers? And Giotto? However Tsuna wouldn't have much time to think since he was transported into the middle of a mafia fight. What's going on? Arcobaleno27 G27 R27
1. Chapter 1

I don't know what's happening but I have KHR fever at the moment, and have decided to start another story.

For those of you who have read or are reading my other story "The Bridge Between" I hope you all enjoy this one as well.

Also this will be updated once or twice a week depending on how all my other stuff is.

Note: I will be mixing some of the time line up and people will be existing with others when they shouldn't be however it is a part of my story.

Summary:

Tsuna is sent into the past, however something isn't right. Is that Luce with the Pacifiers? And Giotto? However Tsuna wouldn't have much time to think since he was transported into the middle of a mafia fight. What's going on!

Pairing(s): Arcobaleno27 and G27

Rating: T (May go up in the future)

~What did you say?~

Tsuna had wondered why his life couldn't be normal like most peoples. It had only been about a four months since his sadistic tutor Reborn had come into his life and made it a living hell. Every day the hitman would barely wake him up in time for him to get to school and sometimes he didn't and had to have the pleasure of meeting Hibari once or twice a week.

He really didn't want to be part of the mafia and become the Decimo as Reborn had said. In his opinion though it was probably too late to turn back, as some of his old and new friends had already been dragged into the mess.

Tsuna sighed as he made his way to school; he had actually gotten up early for once without Reborn or his alarm clocks assistance. However he was already tired before he was half way there. Reborn had told him the night before that they were going to train again after school and that he would have to bring his things with him. And all of things Tsuna had to pack felt like they weighed a ton.

He shifted his duffle bag to his other shoulder to help alleviate the pain that had started in his other one. After fixing himself up, he glanced down at his cellphone, he still had about eight minutes and he could see the front gates of his school down the block. Tsuna hummed to himself, enjoying the one moment of relative normalcy. All he could hear was some of his fellow peers talking as they passed by him, the birds, and a few cars that leisurely passed by without a care. He almost thought he had been transported back in time, to when things weren't so complicated or dangerous.

It had actually been brought up a few times with his other guardians if it was even safe to go to school anymore as other students went there that were obviously not mafia affiliated. However Reborn had literally shot down the idea every time Tsuna brought it up by shooting at him. He truly didn't like to fight at all, and he was weak as his nickname Dame-Tsuna, implied. If anyone had asked him if he would have ever thought of this as his future he would have probably laughed in their faces. Although he knew he wasn't very liked at Namimori anyways because of his more reserved and clumsy demeanor. So his reaction probably would have warranted a few bruises if he was lucky.

Tsuna finally walked past the front gates and into the school. Surprisingly Hibari was leaning up against one of the columns that comprised the front façade, however he made no sign of interest besides looking at him and then closing his eyes again. Tsuna swallowed hard hoping that the prefect would not do anything and luckily he didn't besides muttering 'herbivore' causing Tsuna to scuttle on by.

"Juudaime!" Tsuna looked behind him as one of his most loyal guardians came running up behind him. Gokudera Hayato was interesting to say the least. Even though he was overzealous in his commitment to Tsuna, he was dependable at most times. The bomber, as Tsuna came to know the silverette, was actually quite admirable unlike himself. Despite his rebellious image, Hayato exceled in his schoolwork and aced all his tests, he actually had started tutoring Tsuna within the past week with his math and was helping him learn Italian, upon Reborn's request. In reality Tsuna didn't even compare to his rich Storm guardian but Hayato didn't seem to care or even notice.

"Good morning." Tsuna smiled as Hayato began to chatter at him. He had offered to take Tsuna's bag but the brunette politely declined. It had been nice since he had met Hayato, and his other guardians. They had already gone through a lot together, which had brought some of them closer while some stayed as indifferent as ever. Even if Tsuna didn't like the idea of becoming the Decimo of the Vongola Famiglia, he couldn't help but be happy with all the new people he had met.

The rest of the day had gone on as it usually did and lunch was as rambunctious as ever. As the last bell rung signaling that school was over, Tsuna bid his friends goodbye and after much haggling with Hayato over not accompanying him to his appointment with Reborn, he was back to lugging his bad around.

However Tsuna wouldn't be seen again for quite some time as he ever showed up for his training with Reborn.

(-0oOo0-)

Tsuna coughed as the smoke around him dissipated. He had been harassed by some minor Famiglia on his way to see Reborn, and had actually managed to handle himself. He was very proud and surprised that the baby's training was actually paying off. However as he was just finishing up the last bit of the men that had jumped him, something shot at him. He immediately thought it was a bullet but it looked more like a smoke bomb, Tsuna wondered if they were retreating. He couldn't even fathom someone fleeing from him, _Dame-Tsuna_, much less. But when the smoke cleared he defiantly knew something was wrong. The streets were not paved with asphalt, there were no street lights, nothing of modern fashion that had previous made up the area even existed anymore. He noticed that it was actually warmer than it originally was. Tsuna shook his head and even pinched his cheeks thinking that maybe he was hallucinating or seeing an illusion like the one's Mukuro used. However it appeared that he was very much awake and very much oblivious to his surroundings as many people around him stopped what they were doing and stared at him.

Of course Tsuna being his Dame-Tsuna self didn't really notice until someone started yelling at him. Thinking that it was the people who previously attacked him, he took on a defensive stance, his dying-will flame burning steadily. He turned to find some old-fashioned dressed people gawking at him, which made him fidget just a little bit. It took him a moment before he actually realized he was being spoken to in Italian, and be it his luck that he had no idea what they were saying. He would be lucky if he could even say hello correctly. But what actually scared him more was that people in Japan didn't speak Italian.

He didn't get to think much on that fact before someone actually threw a punch at him while he was distracted. The fist grazed his cheek making a small cut appear. Tsuna flinched, not really sure of what was going on. He grabbed his bag in one hand and did what he did best, ran.

It seemed that all of his running from bullies had paid off sadly. He frantically looked around for a place to hide and spotted a small alley. He listened as the group of men passed by. His heart was racing and if anyone asked him how he was feeling at the moment, he wouldn't know what to say other than scared and really confused. Tsuna tried to pull his shaking self together when he suddenly got an idea to look at his cellphone however it looked as if it had aged and would crumble in his hand's, there was no juice in the electronic much to his dismay. Tsuna's fear became deeper at the thought of not being able to contact anyone. He ruffled through his bag finding his clothing and everything else intact.

He really didn't want to but he knew he was probably going to have to use his mittens sooner rather than later as well as the pills that were in his bag. He never thought he would ever miss Reborn so much as he did now.

As he was having a panic attack over not knowing what to do, a loud scream caught his attention. After gathering up what little courage he had, he peered out of the ally to see a pretty woman fallen in the street clutching something to her chest. The same group of people who had attacked him earlier seemed to be after her. Tsuna didn't know where the feeling came from, but he suddenly felt that something horrible was about to happen. He watched as the men got closer, as the woman got back on her feet.

He didn't really register that he had put his mittens on and moved until one of his fists shot square into a man's face catching the entire group and the woman off guard. The woman stopped and stared at Tsuna's back that was shaking a little. In all honestly Tsuna was scared out of his mind. He had no idea where he was or what was happening but he just couldn't watch the woman get hurt.

The next few moments passed by in a blur, Tsuna didn't know what happened but most of the men scrambled away from him yelling. He turned to the lady behind him who didn't seem the least bit threatened by him but more intrigued than anything. He managed to talk to the woman at least.

"A-are you alright?" the woman looked at him like he had grown another head. However she responded in turn.

"Mi scusi che non capisco, tu chi sei?" Now it was Tsuna's turn to looked confused as he could only pick out 'sorry' and 'who' out of her entire sentence.

"My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi." Tsuna patted his chest as he said his name trying to get her to understand.

"Tuna?" The woman laughed for a moment. Tsuna blushed and fidgeted where he was standing.

"No,no, no Tsu-Tsuna." He tried to emphasize how his name was pronounced and amazingly the woman got it on her second try. The lady copied the same gesture as Tsuna did by patting her chest as well.

"Mio nome è Luce, la ringrazio per il vostro aiuto." Tsuna again became very confused but understood that the lady's name was Luce. Tsuna thought he had heard the name somewhere before but he didn't get the chance to think much as Luce grabbed his hand. "Io sono il boss del Giglio Nero Famiglia. Abbiamo bisogno di partire prima di quegli uomini tornare ". Tsuna about fainted when he heard what Luce said.

"Giglio Nero Famiglia!" Tsuna paled slightly hoping that everything was just a bad dream. Luce pulled on him again before he realized she wanted to leave.

"Ah, hold on please!" Tsuna made a 'stay here' motion with his hands while he quickly grabbed his bag. Luce smiled at him again gesturing to his hands and forehead before he realized that anyone would spot him in his dying-will mode. After calming down enough and putting away his mittens in his bag he followed Luce like a lost puppy. It surprised him how quick and agile she was but he really shouldn't be surprised given her title. It was now that Tsuna was in the calming presence of Luce that he could hear the sounds of fighting going on. He looked around him at the strange buildings that further confirmed that he was no longer in Japan. Luce tugged on his shirt, pulling him forward. It was now that Tsuna realized it wasn't everything around him that was strange, it was him.

Tsuna's intuition went off again and he pulled Luce back as a knife imbedded itself in the wall next to where her head would have been. The pair both looked over to see a group of thirty or more men looking very angry, dressed in suits. Tsuna heard Luce say something as she held a satchel closer to her. Tsuna had noticed earlier that she was trying to protect it. He inched in front of her and even though he was male he was still shorter than her, but then again she was older than him. Luce glanced down at Tsuna, whispering things to him, but he had no idea what she was saying. He was more focused on the bunch of angry Italian men.

Luce sounded more alarmed as she spoke trying to get Tsuna to understand. The brunette looked at her hopelessly before backing her up around the corner trying to get some distance. He really didn't want to fight. The men kept coming closer as they backed up. Tsuna made a quick decision to give Luce some time to escape. He put back on his mittens and popped a pill before his sky flames ignited on his head again. Some of the men murmured at Tsuna's new appearance. However Tsuna had more things to worry about.

"You have to go." Tsuna made a "shoo-ing" gesture while saying the word go over and over again. Luce didn't look comfortable about leaving but eventually did.

"Sarò di nuovo con l'aiuto! Ho solo bisogno di trovare Giotto." Tsuna wasn't really listening anymore to what she was saying as the men had already started rushing him.

After about thirty minutes only about half of the men were standing, Tsuna couldn't understand how they were so strong. He had been cut a few times, and was sporting a nice gash on his arm when he dodged a bullet but walked into another man's attacking range. If it wasn't for Reborn's surprise attacks all the time He wouldn't be able to dodge as well as he was at the moment. But Tsuna was starting to get a little more worried, the men had figured out that their knifes wouldn't work to well on him and switched to some of the most primitive guns he had ever seen, but they still were lethal. Reborn had taught him that anything could be used against him.

The men began making a semi-circle around Tsuna, hoping to trap him, but they never really got the chance to do much as a blast swept them off of their feet, causing them to crash into buildings and the ground painfully. Tsuna looked to his right he couldn't believe his eyes, or more like he wouldn't. There in front of him was the Primo, Giotto who had golden blonde hair and his eyes were a sharp orange tone, the same as Tsuna's at the moment. He was wearing a black suit with white pinstripes and a white undershirt with a black tie. He was also wearing a long cape with a golden, decorated attachment, which Tsuna noticed was the crest of Vongola. Tsuna definitely knew that he was not in the present and could not deny it any longer.

END.

Well there's the first chapter, let me know if you like it and if I should continue!

Please Review

Have a nice day : )

Tata~

:3


	2. Hero

So some of you asked when this story is taking place. In the case of Tsuna, I'm placing him at the time of the Varia Arc (end). This is important for what happens later in the story with Tsuna now being the legitimate Decimo of Vongola.

Also a lot of you asked for me not to go back 400 years and whatnot so I'm placing this story around the 1900's, still in the past but still has some slightly modern facets. So I hope this satisfies some of you.

I guess some of you wanted Tsuna to be more experienced but I like Tsuna being slightly weak, giving him room to grow in this story, while trying to stay undiscovered. (Hence the reason for the Varia Arc because Tsuna isn't extremely strong yet)

Oh, I have a question too! If any of you know the answer to this I would really appreciate it. My friend told me that Knuckle's flames can heal wounds, is that true? (Note I haven't read the manga in a few months or re-watched the anime) Because I'm using this little "fact" in this chapter.

Note: This will not be updated again until the end of June as I am going on vacation.

Pairings: G27, R27, Arcobaleno27

Warnings: Blood

Rating: T+

Specific pairings this chapter: G27, R27

~Hero~

Tsuna was staring at Giotto, he was literally dumb founded. He had heard of him courtesy of Reborn sometimes but no matter how Reborn described him, it didn't give Giotto justice. He had this aura around him like the sun, it made you want to reach out but at the same time afraid you would get burned. Tsuna's sky flame danced calmly atop his head seemingly mirroring the Primo's, however on the inside he was a nervous wreck. What was he supposed to do?

Giotto for all his worth was rather surprised. As far as he knew he was the only wielder of the sky flame. The boy in front of him looked rather young although his wounds did worry him a bit. He took a step forward causing the boy to take an equally large step back. The brunette looked panicked; his eyes were wider than before staring at him. Giotto felt a little sad for the boy, he seemed so scared. Although the boy did look strange, he appeared to have some kind of uniform on, but it had been ripped quite a bit from the scuffle he had with the Veleno famiglia (Poison Family). As Giotto's eyes raked over the boy's body for more injuries, it seemed to make the other more nervous.

Tsuna was about to faint. He didn't feel well at all. Maybe it was because Giotto was staring at him or it was because of his injuries. He hoped it was Giotto. He couldn't really afford to be incapacitated while in the past. Tsuna watched as Giotto took another step forward, and another. He took two steps back for every one of Giotto's. However the Primo didn't look upset, he seemed more worried than anything. Tsuna moved his left arm back causing him to wince. He looked at his arm; it had turned a grotesque green and black color around the gash that went from his shoulder to half way to his elbow. He paled at the sight; he didn't realize that the wound was actually so serious. Tsuna placed his right hand over the wound to hopefully stop some of the blood flow. Giotto noticed the action his eyes narrowing causing Tsuna to jump a little from the intense look.

"Stai bene? Non preoccupatevi, non aver paura non voglio farti del male." (Are you okay? Don't worry/don't be scared I won't hurt you.) Giotto took a few quick steps forward catching Tsuna off guard who tripped over his feet clumsily and fell to the ground. By the time Tsuna opened his eyes again, Giotto was kneeling by him a sad look on his face. Tsuna's flames had gone out from his loss of concentration. Giotto raised a attentive hand that grabbed his arm gently, but Tsuna still winced. Giotto was absolutely sure now that the boy had been poisoned while he was fighting. He cursed himself for not being a little faster. He was sure that the boy wasn't a threat, his intuition told him so. He felt like cradling the boy and babying his wounds. It surprised him but the brunette did look very lost and helpless, especially with his roughed up appearance. But he didn't have time for that. The Veleno famiglia was not very strong in the matter of numbers or money but their poisons were not to be taken lightly. Giotto imagined that the boy hadn't been poisoned to long ago and only hoped that his preventive efforts would buy him some time to take the brunette to Knuckle.

Tsuna wanted to die. He got caught already! Giotto was looking over his wound with a serious look on his face. Giotto raised Tsuna's arm closer to his face before sealing his lips over the wound and sucking. Tsuna's face turned impossibly red at Giotto's actions, but he didn't get to protest as a sharp pain raced up his arm. Giotto moved to the right to spit out the blood he had sucked out and then continued on with the cycle. Tsuna was crying slightly at the pain. Giotto looked over at him after he was finished, wiping his tears. He smiled at him, causing Tsuna to stop crying.

"Io spero ottenuto la maggior parte del veleno. Sono Giotto il boss della famiglia vongola. Chi sei?" (I hopefully got out most of the poison. I am Giotto the boss of the Vongola famiglia. Who are you?)

Tsuna didn't really understand what Giotto said other than what his name was. "I'm S-Sawada Tsun-n-ayoushi-i." Giotto looked a little surprised before speaking again.

"Sei giapponese? Hmm." Giotto looked over Tsuna again before easily picking him up from the floor. Tsuna squeaked as he was lifted from the floor. Giotto smiled again setting the other on his feet correctly. The brunette was a little lost for words as Giotto tugged him along by his hand. He quickly looked around for a bag, however he couldn't find it. Tsuna could only hope that Luce had taken it when he wasn't paying attention to her. At some point while Tsuna was wondering, Giotto had picked up the pace and was practically dragging the other. Tsuna finally was able to run alongside the Primo watching around him for any more trouble. As they ran down the street Tsuna could see broken windows and the streets were pretty much empty except for the two of them. They rounded another corner but Tsuna was getting tired, and Giotto had noticed, he stopped for a moment allowing Tsuna to catch his breath before continuing on. It wasn't long until he heard more people, but it didn't sound like fighting.

They came upon what looked like an open plaza, there was a small group of people standing together talking, and Tsuna noticed Luce right away who had his bag, thankfully. However unfortunately the brunette also noticed the myriad of dead bodies strewn about the area and it made him sick. Mind you that Tsuna had never truly killed someone, he didn't like violence at all, so naturally the sight and smell of blood didn't go over too well with his stomach.

Giotto had slowed to a walk calling over to the others who greeted him back, some more so than others. Luce jogged over and would have been happy to see him if he didn't look so injured. She grabbed Tsuna's face in her hands talking to him in a babying voice even though Tsuna still couldn't understand her. She looked over his left arm a serious look on her face, Tsuna never heard of Luce getting angry but he supposed it was possible. She turned to Giotto and started to scold him, well that's what it looked like to Tsuna. He wanted to help but his head was hurting, be couldn't help but feel that something bad was coming. However it seemed that Tsuna wasn't the only one. Giotto stopped trying to appease Luce and looked around, the other men in the plaza which Tsuna realized were Giotto's guardians caught on to what Giotto was thinking.

Tsuna was already scared to begin with but now he had to deal with an on edge Giotto and his six guardians. Luce tugged on Tsuna's sleeve, or what was left of it causing him to be pulled to her side. Giotto said something to them before turning around. Tsuna watched for a moment a few seconds past, until Tsuna noticed something glitter in a building across the street in one of the upper windows. It took him a few moments to piece things together, to realize it must be a gunman. Before he knew it, his body propelled forward startling Luce.

"Look out!" Tsuna yelled as he pushed on Giotto's back causing the other to fall forward. There was the sudden sound of a gun discharging before Tsuna fell to the floor as well. The guardians rushed over to Giotto as did Luce, while Alaude went ahead and killed the gunman effortlessly. Giotto got up a bit dazed before noticing that the boy wasn't getting up. Luce got to Tsuna first, and carefully rolled him over, he was breathing heavy, dark red blood was quickly staining what was left of his uniform and the ground. Luce was yelling frightened and not knowing what to do in the situation. Giotto kneeled on the other side of Tsuna and ripped his shirt open to get a better look at the wound. Luce winced when she saw it. On his left side where Tsuna's ribs protected his stomach and lungs a hole could be seen. Giotto made a displeased noise in his throat. The other guardians were standing around them, while Alaude and Daemon had disappeared, undoubtedly searching the area for more enemies. Asari, G, Knuckle, and Lampo, crowded around Giotto and Luce. Knuckle kneeled down next to Giotto carefully assessing the situation. He gently took the boy from Luce's hands and rolled him on his side. Knuckle looked at Tsuna's back seeing that the bullet had gone clean through luckily.

He rolled Tsuna back over so he laid flat on the ground. He ignited his Sun flames on his hands, running them over the wound before pressing down on the skin. Tsuna groaned in pain a few tears slipping past his closed eyes. Luce held Tsuna's hand in a calming gesture, rubbing her thumb back and forth over the top of his hand. Knuckles stopped, and looked over the wound. He hadn't had much practice in using his flame for this purpose recently and was a little rusty. Giotto looked over to Knuckle resting his hand on the others shoulder.

"Sta bene?" (Is he alright?) Giotto asked worry etched on his face. Knuckle didn't answer for a moment as he was still looking at Tsuna's wound.

"Ho fatto quello che posso fare. Forse ho guarito all'esterno ma all'interno si è ancora infortunato, e ha perso molto sangue. Abbiamo bisogno di farlo tornare alla base dove posso curarlo meglio." (I've done what I can do. I may have healed the outside but on the inside he is still injured, and he's lost a lot of blood. We need to get him back to base where I can treat him better.) Knuckle answered, none too pleased. While Giotto and Knuckles were talking. Luce looked over Tsuna's face, he had gone deathly pale, and his breathing was shallower.

"Giotto sta peggiorando!" (Giotto he's getting worse!) Luce placed a hand on Tsuna's face trying to get him to open his eyes. Saturated honey eyes barely peered up at her, giving her some relief. Tsuna tried to speak but it came out mumbled. Luce leaned in closer as G went around to get a car.

"H-hurts—" Luce didn't understand but she turned to Asari for a moment, a thought coming to her.

"Tu parli giapponese giusto?" (You speak Japanese right?) Asari, who had for the most part only been watching confused was nervous for the boy but, suddenly snapped his head over to Luce. "Lui è giapponese." (He's Japanese)

Asari caught on to what she was getting at before walking over to her side. "Can you hear me?" Asari leaned closer to Tsuna so that he could hear better. Tsuna didn't say anything but squeezed Luce's hand, Luce noticed and mentioned it to Asari. "We're going to help you." Tsuna squeezed Luce's hand again before he grimaced and coughed harshly. Asari ran his arm along Tsuna's back picking him up slightly hoping to ease his pain. Tsuna had spit up some blood alarming Knuckle and Giotto more. Tsuna rolled his head to the side. It was barely audible but since Luce and Asari were so close they could hear him.

"R-reborn…"

Luce's body jolted as her eyes widened as to what she had just heard. Asari looked a little confused as Tsuna barely opened his eyes again. Luce turned toward Tsuna's bag that she had dropped next to her, she had put her satchel inside his bag so things would be easier to carry. She still held Tsuna's hand while fumbling around in his bag, pulling out her own bag. She reached inside, debating with herself if she should do what she was going to do but she needed to know who exactly this boy was and how he knew that name. She pulled out a yellow pacifier and brought it into Tsuna's view. Giotto watched as did Knuckle as G arrived with a car. Luce noticed Tsuna's eyes widen a fraction before he seemed to become panicked. Luce pulled the pacifier away agitating Tsuna.

"R-reborn!" Tsuna's yell was more raspy than he wished, but it caused Luce to bring back "Reborn" to Tsuna's view. "R-re-bn—" Tsuna's head rolled to the side causing everyone to snap out of their daze. Knuckle immediately lifted Tsuna into the car behind them, after getting Tsuna situated he joined the boy in the back seat. Tsuna's head was resting on his lap. Luce and Giotto took the front seats along with G who was driving. Giotto yelled out to Lampo and Asari to get Alaude and Daemon and report back. G didn't know who the boy was but Luce was shaken up and his boss didn't look very comfortable either.

Luce was looking at the bag in her hands along with her own that was back inside Tsuna's. She couldn't wrap her mind around how Tsuna knew Reborn's name. As she set the yellow pacifier back in with the others she thought she noticed something shiny in Tsuna's bag but was called back by Knuckle making her forget about what she saw. Tsuna was mumbling in his pain induced sleep, Luce smiled sadly before reaching over the front seat and picked up Tsuna's hand.

(Meanwhile…)

Reborn knew Tsuna could be late to appointments. He was nearly late for school every day. But he knew something was wrong, very wrong. He didn't know what it was but his instincts were practically screaming at him. He never panicked; he was Reborn, the best hitman. However he couldn't help but pick up his pace a little bit as he headed toward the direction of Tsuna's school.

As he turned a corner on top of a wall, since it was wide enough for him to walk on and gave him more height to see, he looked down, to his very own pacifier.

It began to glow.

END.

So there is chapter two. Honestly this chapter was hard for me to write with the guardians and everything. So I hope I did okay with their characters.

Challenge: What did Luce see?

Anyways!

Please review, I was so happy to see how many I got for the first chapter.

Tata~

:3


	3. IMPORTANT NOTICE

IMPORTANT NOTE:

As some of you may know fanfiction on this site is going through a lot a trouble. Either stories are getting deleted, accounts suspended, etc. I have not had this problem and I hope I don't in the future as I try to follow guidelines however it has been brought to my attention how other users on this site are being harassed and bullied through reviews.

I do not condone bullying especially cyber bullying.

I do not know how some of the people on here who bully think it is okay. What is more fascinating is that they have their own accounts on here and purposely cruise around just to either report people for something as simple as formatting which can be easily fixed, or just because they thought their story was "Shit" and other derogatory words they use.

Some of these people however believe they are being civil and not rude when indeed they are. I know what constructive criticism is. I get it all the time in the wonderful reviews I get. However the things I see are definitely not of any constructive criticism I've ever heard of.

I'm seriously worried for the fanfiction community and those who enjoy the stories that are hosted on this site. I believe these people are breaking the greatest rule in the guidelines and other requirements on this site.

NO Harassment and Bullying.

I and many other writers on this topic are trying to bring this to light and stop people from hurting others.

It is not okay. Even if you think you are better than others.

I hope you all agree with me on this and try to confront this civilly if this has happened to you. Most of these people are not civil and get upset when you in turn act the same way which just makes them all the more out to get you. I have dealt with just one or two rude comments, but other than that I have not had to face much of the atrocities being allowed on this site right now to other users. I have included a link for you all to go read a short two page reading with more information on this. I hope you as readers and all my fellow authors out there are worried about this because this is a huge problem that needs to be nipped in the butt.

Honestly I would give up my account on here if it could stop some of the bullying that I'm seeing. It breaks my heart when I see aspiring writers who just enjoy shows they've seen or stories they've read and make up something based of the things they like get tarnished by people who obviously don't have the same opinions, ideas, religion, beliefs, gender-orientation, etc.

Some people may think bullying is okay, to be honest I bullied someone in the fifth grade because me and my friends thought it was "funny" and it is definitely not funny when the same thing comes right back at you. Luckily the girl that was bullied went to the same middle school with me and we made up and actually became good friends because I realized my mistakes and apologized excessively because I knew that I had caused her mental and probably self-esteem problems. I am ashamed of what I did but she just brushed it off as "Us just being kids." I'm eternally grateful that she forgave me. She is the "friend" I always mention in my stories as some of you have read. She's really more of a best friend.

Now, yes there are people under the age of 18 writing on this site and there are people over the age of 21 writing on this site. I believe we all need to be respectful and if you don't like a particular story you don't have to read it and you certainly don't have to leave a nasty, mean review.

Thank you for your time, PLEASE read the two page short on this.

I hope we can change the community for the better.

Just remove the spaces.

wtffanfiction . tumblr post/24378135516/important-mass-deletion-of-stories-on-fanfiction-net

Thank you for your time again.

(P.s. all my stories will be updated shortly)


	4. Just who are you?

I was pleasantly surprised by the amount of reviews I got last chapter, thank you all :]

Anyways I must apologize for a mix up I made last chapter. Reborn's pacifier is yellow not golden. I just kind of consider "golden" just a richer yellow, but anyways I'll be fixing that.

Also in this story everyone knows of the flames, but not of the Arcobaleno.

So as promised this chapter is going to be a little longer than usual.

~Just who are you?~

When Giotto and others got back to the Vongola manor, Tsuna's condition luckily didn't deteriorate much more than it already had. Knuckle and G got Tsuna situated and worked together to patch him up under Giotto and Luce's careful watch. After a couple of hours Tsuna's breathing had become more regulated and color was coming back to his face. Knuckle and G left to get cleaned up and get Tsuna new clothes as his shirt was unsalvageable. Luce sat next to his bed with his bag sitting in her lap. Giotto wasn't in the best mood either.

The boy lying in front of him was a total mystery. He would definitely have to question the other when he was strong enough to get up. Giotto turned to Luce who looked more haunted than himself. Her hands were tightly gripping the fabric in her lap. He placed a hand on her shoulder, patting it gently. Luce looked up at him worried before looking back at Tsuna who let out a quiet sound in his sleep. Giotto escorted her out of the room so she could get some rest herself. He looked back for a moment before shutting the door quietly to allow the boy to recover peacefully.

(0oOo0)

Hibari was in an awful mood as he patrolled the halls of Namimori. He didn't know what it was, which irritated him all the more, but he had been on edge since school had been let out for the day. He was definitely going to bite anyone who he saw in the hallways today to death.

(0oOo0)

Yamamoto was always excited for baseball practice after school but today he was having the hardest time concentrating. His coach asked him if everything was okay, which Yamamoto affirmed. He looked down at his bat wondering just what was wrong with him.

(0oOo0)

Gokudera was pouting that he couldn't walk his Juudaime home that day. He was currently kicking a can down the sidewalk on his way home. He felt abnormally lonely for some reason but he tried to brush it off. He only hoped that Tsuna was having a good training session.

(0oOo0)

Ryohei was being his usual EXTREME self at his boxing practice. Although today he felt a little less EXTREME than normal.

(0oOo0)

Lambo had gone out with Tsuna's mother shopping today. He had gotten some more candy to put in his coveted candy jar. However his candy was stolen when they had gone into another shop. Lambo didn't have a good day needless to say.

(0oOo0)

Chrome was having a good day at home cleaning; however she wondered why Mukuro hadn't talked to her since that morning. She just hoped that he was getting enough rest.

(0oOo0)

Reborn was certain that Tsuna had disappeared off somewhere. He couldn't find him on the usual route he took home or at school. The skylark wasn't much help either. Even though he was Dame-Tsuna's tutor he still had the job of watching over the other until he was strong and smart enough to take care of himself and eventually Vongola in the future.

Reborn wouldn't openly admit it but there was only one thing he was afraid of. He was afraid of failure. Being the greatest Hitman had its perks but it also came with high expectations and pressure. None of that bothered him much as he had gotten used to it over time but failure was never an option for himself and many of the other Arcobaleno although his fear of it was probably the greatest out of all of them.

There was no other candidate for Vongola Decimo as Tsuna had completely earned the title when he defeated Xanxus in battle just recently. It would look bad if the would be heir suddenly disappeared or even worse was taken by a rival family. Reborn went over all the possible scenarios in his head as to what could have become of his Dame-student and they weren't good possibilities. He would have to call headquarters and the guardians to a meeting at night.

Reborn hopped into the Sawada household through Tsuna's open bedroom window.

He wanted some espresso before he did anything else for the day.

(0oO0)

Tsuna groaned as his eyes fluttered open. He blearily looked around the room, to see where he was. He realized what had happened before and looked down at the sheets. Using his good arm he lifted the sheets a little. He was currently shirtless, with a bandage wrapped securely around his torso. He touched it gently, slightly wincing from the pain that radiated from his side. Tsuna felt abnormally calm looking over his injuries. Is this what a near death experience felt like? He looked to his right, where a beautiful bay window was situated. Undisturbed sunshine came in unfiltered from the open window. The curtains billowed softly and a gentle breeze wafted in a pleasant smell. Tsuna thought it smelt like gardenias. He didn't know what it was but everything felt so peaceful. Struggling, Tsuna managed to sit himself upright in bed. His side ached dully when he moved, but he didn't feel the wetness of blood. He stood after a few moments of looking out the window, enjoying the warmth of the sunshine. When he made it to the window his eyes widened to take in the lovely sight.

There was an expansive garden below, dotted by a few mature trees. In the center was a low fountain that added to the areas sereneness. Tsuna noticed below his window in a planter box was a bunch of gardenia that he had smelled. The white flowers glittered happily at him from the morning dew. The sun was barely over the horizon. Tsuna looked back to the garden, his eyes soft as he thought back to his friends and guardians. He was sad that they weren't with him, he actually missed the noise and the chaos they made all the time.

He choked out a quiet sob as he realized that he was really alone with no one knowing who he was. He gripped the edge of the window as his head leaned out over into the open air. He quieted himself, taking a deep breath to calm himself down. Tsuna sat on the window sill his back and head resting peacefully on the frame of the window. One of his legs laid on the windowsill bent while his other one was hanging outside the window. He didn't know what it was but he wasn't afraid of falling. He closed his eyes and tried to enjoy the environment around him.

Meanwhile in the garden, Luce had been watching Tsuna. She had gone out to enjoy the morning air, and had accidently stumbled upon him. She watched him the entire time until he rested on the window. Luce fretted that he would fall but she didn't say anything as he closed his eyes, a few glittering tears falling from his face. Luce would be lying to herself if she said that Tsuna didn't look beautiful in that moment. She watched for a few more moments, looking around from where she sat on the stone carved bench. In her lap was her precious satchel again that she carried everywhere with her. She looked down into the small bag, a deep fear settling in her stomach, she only wished why she felt that way.

She decided that she would have to go let Giotto know that Tsuna was awake. It had been four days since he was brought to the Vongola Manor. Giotto had begun to worry if the boy was in a coma, but Luce had reassured him that Tsuna's body was just extremely exhausted and that it was easier for his body to heal itself while he was asleep. Luce walked through the double French doors that were flanked by trellis work. She looked at the clock on the wall, it was about 7:15. Giotto should be getting out of his meeting by 7:30. Luce hummed as she went into the kitchen to make Tsuna something to eat.

(0oOo0)

"Boss, he doesn't exist." G ruffled his hair annoyed; he had been tasked with finding information on the boy that was currently upstairs sleeping. "Well I mean it's like he doesn't exist. There's no citizenship records, no date of birth, no identification number, nothing." Giotto looked at his right hand man puzzled.

"Do you think they could have been destroyed?"

"That's a possibility but there should still be at least something!" G sat down across the desk from Giotto, huffing. He had been pacing across the room for a while. "Just who is he? Not to question you, Boss but, I just can't trust him…" G looked at Giotto who hummed in acknowledgement.

"Well maybe there is a reason. I still wonder…" Giotto stood up from his chair and walked towards the window, looking out at the view. G narrowed his eyes in question, confused a little at what his Boss was talking about. Giotto quickly turned around slightly catching G off guard who had been intently staring at the others back.

"That will be all G." Giotto smiled, "Thank you for your hard work."

G stood up and bowed slightly. "You are welcome." Giotto laughed a little at how stiff G could be sometimes. He patted his right hand man on the shoulder, getting him to follow him out of his office and into the hallway. He could smell something appetizing down the hall.

"Smells like breakfast. Would you like to join me this morning G?"

"Yes of course!" Giotto chuckled again before walking towards the kitchen. When they got there, no one was in the kitchen but pot of soup was on the stove, ready to be served by the looks of it. Giotto noticed that the table had already been made for breakfast, with some bread and other eats on the table. A few bowls were on the side of the stove. The table had already been set with silverware. G walked over making Giotto bowl while getting one for himself as well. It wasn't long before most of the other guardians were up and about, some joining G and Giotto for breakfast.

(0oOo0)

Luce knocked lightly on door that separated her from Tsuna. She heard movement in the room before the door opened slightly with Tsuna peeking out. Luce smiled at Tsuna who opened the door the rest of the way and made a motion with his hands, to let her in. Luce set the tray of food she had on the night stand next to the bed, while grabbing Tsuna's hand and leading him to bed. Tsuna didn't understand what she was saying but he knew he was being scolded for being up and out of bed. She tucked him in and then grabbed a few pillows to put behind his back for support. She smiled again at him, causing Tsuna to blush.

"Ah! Qui, colazione!" Luce grabbed the tray she had sat down, and settled it carefully into Tsuna's lap. He looked over the food, it smelled great. It looked to be some kind of creamy soup, there was some kale on top as a finishing touch. Some bread and butter were also on its own little plate, as was some fruit.

Tsuna turned to Luce and smiled a little, "G-grazie…" Luce perked up at the Italian that came from Tsuna. She wondered if he knew anything else, but it didn't seem like it from past conversations where he looked completely lost. Luce watched as Tsuna grappled with the spoon with his right hand, he held it in a tight fist, instead of like a pencil. (This is the only way I can think of to describe this.) Luce helped him a little, and he got it right eventually. He smiled sheepishly at her. He dipped the spoon into the creamy soup, blowing on it slightly to cool it down, before eating it. The warmth that rushed down his throat and into his stomach, warmed him from the inside out. Tsuna continued to eat quietly until he finished the soup. Luce helped him butter his toast as he couldn't use his left arm at all. After he finished everything Luce said something to him before leaving him again.

Tsuna couldn't help but think that her cooking was as good as his mothers. Which made him all the more lost in his thoughts.

(0oOo0)

When Luce returned to the kitchen, she noticed that almost all of her soup that she had made was gone. She looked around to the table that sat in the next room, where noise was coming from. She peeked in and saw that the others were eating still. She served herself a modest bowl, before starting to clean up a little. Giotto heard the noise in the kitchen, excusing himself from the table. Luce greeted him as he came in. She placed the large pot in the sink and filled it with water before picking up her bowl again.

"Good morning Giotto."

"To you as well Luce."

"I'm assuming you made the wonderful breakfast this morning?" Luce walked into the dining area, sitting down next to G, while Giotto took his original seat.

"Ha-ha, well thank you for the compliment, I'm glad you all enjoyed the meal." Luce smiled before she began to eat. The conversations that had stopped with Giotto's leave had started again. Luce listened contently, she wished that all mornings could be this calm and enjoyable. She decided she would tell him about Tsuna after she finished eating.

(0oOo0)

Tsuna could barely hear the commotion downstairs. He got out of bed again stretching his side a little too much.

"AH!" Tsuna yelled a little bit, before slapping his hand over his mouth afraid he would disturb someone. He stood with his hand against the wall. The dull ache had turned into a sharp stabbing pain. He looked down at his bandages where his left hand was barely covering his side. He lifted his hand carefully, seeing some blood dotting the pristine wrappings. He hissed a little, it didn't look like he did too much damage to his side, he probably just pulled at the scab that was most likely forming over his wound. He wondered over to the dresser that was in the room to see if he could find a shirt. It was a little embarrassing when Luce came in last time.

As he searched the dresser he pulled out a black dress shirt that was too big for him but it was the only thing he could find. It didn't match his new shorts that he had on. He figured that someone had changed his less than clean clothes for him when he was asleep. It didn't bother him too much as he still had his same powder blue boxers on. He just thanked God that he wasn't wearing one of his more embarrassing pairs. He shrugged on the shirt that a least reached mid-thigh covering up his shorts anyways. It was hard to button the top but he eventually got it all done. He managed to roll the sleeves up a little so his hands were useable to him. He padded over to the door and looked out, Luce had probably told him to stay still earlier, but he was just too curious and he probably needed new bandages.

He walked out into the hall holding his left arm so that it didn't move so much. Tsuna felt extremely nervous as he wandered down a ways until he reached a set of stairs. Tsuna didn't want to admit it but he was hopelessly lost. It seemed that the manor had changed a lot in the future. He probably wandered for about five minutes before coming to the garden he had seen earlier. He saw the grassy lawn that surrounded the area. He decided that at least the garden would be safe, and he could see his window from it. He sat down on the same stone bench that Luce had occupied the hour previously, although he didn't know that. He reached out to a peach colored rose and pulled it closer to him to smell.

In the future Tsuna wished it was more peaceful like this that his friends and guardians alike didn't have to face the dangers of the mafia. That he didn't have to be the Decimo. That people could get along. But people wanted power, wanted money, wanted anything that could satisfy them. And most of the time that meant attacking the Vongola. Not only that but Tsuna wished the Arcobaleno had a happier life. Even though Reborn and the others didn't complain about their baby bodies all the time, he knew that it bothered them. He knew that even though they were extremely strong, being a child hurt their ego-slightly. Tsuna sighed as he thought about his tutor; his sadistic tutor is what he should say. Even though Reborn was annoying as hell, he knew he was always watching and that he wouldn't let him get into too much trouble. He thought back upon the pacifiers that Luce had. Did they already accept the curse? Were they still adults?

Tsuna wondered for a long time, before he heard some commotion behind him.

"Sei sicuro che sia qui Luce?" (Are you sure he's here Luce?) Giotto turned to the woman who smiled a little before venturing into the garden, causing the Primo to follow after her. Tsuna stood up from his bench and walked around a hedge that had been hiding him, he nearly ran into Luce if she hadn't stopped in time. Luce looked at him and blushed a little out of embarrassment and Giotto would be lying if he wasn't either.

Tsuna didn't know how cute he looked. His hair was a little disheveled, and the shirt he was wearing had fallen down his shoulder a little bit. Giotto took off his coat and wrapped Tsuna in it, to make him a little more modest. The brunette looked up at Giotto a little confused as Luce giggled in the background. The woman grabbed his right hand gently and helped him back up to the manor while Giotto totted on behind them. When G saw them his mouth hung open a little bit, he didn't really notice before but the kid looked a lot like his Boss. However Luce paid him no mind and took Tsuna back to his room to get him situated. Giotto grabbed a chair and pulled it up alongside the others bed. Luce helped him back into bed and ruffled his hair a little just because she could.

"Luce potrebbe ottenere Asari, per favore?" (Luce can you get Asari for me please?)

"sì, Giotto." (Yes, Giotto.) Before she could leave Tsuna's bedside, he reached out and grabbed the side of the dress she was wearing. It caught her off guard, but she turned back to him, waiting for whatever he needed. Tsuna grabbed a little at his side hoping she understood. It took her a moment before she made a noise of understanding. Tsuna looked at Giotto and looked away as he lifted his shirt with his right hand. Luce noticed the bloodied bandages making her gasp. She put her hand on his forehead thinking that he was a little sick, but he felt fine. Giotto looked a little more serious.

Luce told Giotto to take off Tsuna's bandages while she went to get more and to get Asari. An awkward silence fell over the room as Giotto looked at Tsuna. Tsuna knew that Giotto wouldn't hurt him, but he was still the Primo. He really couldn't wrap his mind around it well. Giotto inched closer and leaned over a little to undo the bandages but Tsuna flinched a little at the movement. Giotto smiled, hoping to ease the brunette's fears as he grabbed the edge of the bandage. Tsuna winced a little because the other had to tug on the bandage a bit to pull it free. Tsuna was beyond embarrassed as Giotto had grabbed him around the waist and pulled him closer to the edge of the bed so it would be easier to get the soiled bandage off.

About another minute later Tsuna's tan torso was uncovered showing where the bullet had gone through. The area around it was blue and purple while the bullet hole was a grotesque green, he could see where he had bled a little but it seemed it had stopped a while ago. It was still strange to him that he got shot. It was very painful and terrifying but he didn't really feel like he was going to die. Giotto watched Tsuna's face contort with different emotions as he looked at his wound. Giotto knew by all means that he should have been shot just a few days ago and not Tsuna. However he was grateful for the boys heroic act, but he was still troubled by him. Giotto thought that the bandages on Tsuna's arm might as well be re-done since Luce was going to re-bandage him anyways. He careful lifted the others arm still causing Tsuna discomfort however Tsuna tried to not make any noise as the bandage was pulled off. He saw that he had stitches, about eight that he could count. The wound still looked to be a little infected but otherwise was healing up nicely. Giotto rubbed his lower arm soothingly as an apology for causing Tsuna discomfort.

Tsuna looked up and smiled a little but he still couldn't look Giotto in the eye. Giotto responded by giving Tsuna one of his more genuine smiles, that got him caught up in staring at the Primo for a bit. It was not a moment later that Luce came back in startling Tsuna who immediately tensed and leaned away from the other. However Luce paid them no mind and got Giotto out of the way so that she could handle the bandaging and dressing of the wounds. Tsuna hissed as she put some alcohol on his arm before she put a plush pad on it so that the stitches wouldn't stick as much to his regular bandages. Luce soon did the same with his bullet wound but put a salve on it instead, that was cool to the touch which caused Tsuna to jump a bit. Luce laughed a little before finishing wrapping his bandages.

Once she was done she opened the door and let Asari in as she left. Tsuna perked up a little at the new occupant who stood next to Giotto. Tsuna dropped his shirt back down and shifted nervously in the bed as Giotto turned to him with a more serious face.

"I don't think we've been properly introduced have we? I am Ugetsu Asari. You've already met Giotto-san." Tsuna recognized the man from his ordeal before and his face lit up with happiness that he had someone to talk to.

"Hello, Ugetsu-san, I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi. But if you like, you can call me Tsuna." Asari nodded his head. Giotto said something to Asari who then translated for Tsuna while he knelt beside him.

"So Tsuna, Giotto wants to thank you for helping him and Luce. He is very grateful as am I." Tsuna waved his right hand in front of him while blushing a little.

"I-uh really didn't do much! Really!" Tsuna said quickly and rather loud. For the rest of the time that Asari was with him he translated back and forth.

"So Tsuna" Asari looked to Giotto for a moment, "Where are you from?" Tsuna thought the answer was kind of obvious but went on with it anyways.

"Japan."

Asari smiled a little at his next question, "Do you know any Italian?"

"Well not really, I barely know anything…Just like hello…and some of the basics I guess." Asari looked to Giotto who seemed mildly amused and decided that maybe he should get the other a tutor.

"Why are you in Italy?" Tsuna peered at the two men becoming very self-conscious and nervous. What was he supposed to say? _Yeah I'm from the future and a rival family attacked me and here I am! Oh and I'm Vongola Decimo too! _Tsuna shook his head trying to actually come up with a good lie-uh-answer. Tsuna didn't know but Giotto could practically feel his nerves. He reached out and grabbed Tsuna's hand to reassure the other. He didn't particularly know what it was but he felt like he had to protect the other, he kind of felt a little bad for putting him on the spot.

"I-I well….I'm from Japan but I don't know how I got here." Asari looked at him confused. "I-I mean—!" Giotto rubbed his hand again. "I last remember fighting some people, and then I was here…again fighting more people." Tsuna thought he sounded ridiculously stupid but continued anyways. "So I ran into an alley to hide. Where I eventually saw Luce and then I met Giotto-san." Asari roughly summarized what Tsuna had said to Giotto. Giotto was heavily relying on his intuition for all the information he was getting. He could tell that Tsuna wasn't lying but something was missing. Asari continued on.

"Do you have any family or relatives here Tsuna?" Asari almost wished he didn't have to question the other because Tsuna's mood drastically changed to depressed. Tsuna thought of how he should answer. He was in the past after all and if he did anything stupid the future could change for the worse.

"They're gone." Tsuna knew it technically wasn't a lie.

"Gone?"

"It's more like I've lost them. Ha-ha silly right? How do you lose your family?" Tsuna's attempt at a joke didn't change the mood and only caused Asari and Giotto to become a little more worried.

"Tsuna." He looked up to Asari, "I just want to ask you a few more things."

"Okay." The next half hour was filled with questions like what Tsuna thoughts on them, some personal questions like his birthday (day and month), what some of his family members names were, etc.

It wasn't long until Giotto was happy with the information he got, and thanked Asari for helping him. Tsuna watched his only way to communicate disappear. Giotto had let go of Tsuna's hand a while ago but he could still feel the warmth that radiated from the touch. Self-aware, Tsuna had placed his hand back in his lap and stared into the sheets, trying to keep himself occupied. He pulled at them a little feeling lost and helpless. It wasn't like he could ask to go home, no one would be there, not for a long time. Giotto watched Tsuna fiddle around, ignoring that Giotto had gotten up and put the chair away in its proper place. He walked back over and gently ruffled the boy's hair getting Tsuna thrown up into another heap of emotions.

"Tua famiglia…" Giotto hushed into Tsuna's hair because he had leaned over to remove the extra pillows behind the other. "Li ami?" (Your family…do you love them?) Tsuna didn't quite understand but got some of the simple words.

"a-amore?" Giotto nodded, and helped him lie down. "Hai(yes), ah—I mean Si?" Tsuna ended in a question unsure of himself. Giotto chuckled at the cuteness the other radiated as he panicked a little.

"Dormire, Tsuna." The brunette was tucked in securely, Giotto patted his head one more time until he left so Tsuna could take a nap. He was beginning to look a little tired from all the excitement that morning.

Tsuna watched Giotto leave and wondered if his racing heart was just nervousness.

(0oOo0)

END.

So I added a little more fluff to this chapter. And it was longer yay! Anyways I can't wait to get Tsuna a tutor (insert evil laugh) and I have no idea how long it takes for a bullet wound to heal….

Anyways, as always I hoped you enjoyed and please review.

Tata~

:3


	5. Can't Catch A Break

So you all are probably like: "Where did you go?!" Well I've honestly been busy with work, school, and my career. As the months have passed I've gotten progressively busier, sadly. I feel like my time to write is slowly being chipped away at. So I apologize for the inconvenience. On another note however, some of you asked if I had abandoned the story through PM. I do not abandon my stories. I may not update for a while but to me, abandoning my story is not an option. I love my stories too much (and you all) to not eventually update them. Period. I also feel responsible for my stories as well.

Anyways I hope you all enjoy this new chapter. Lots of action and fluff!

~Can't catch a break~

When Tsuna woke up it was nightfall. He sat up and rubbed the sleepiness out of his eyes as he threw his feet over the side of the bed. He looked around the room spotting a neat stack of folded clothing on the dresser. He carefully padded over to them to change. As he picked up the clothes, anxiety filled him. His hyper intuition spiked.

He wasn't the only one in the room.

Tsuna turned and looked around the room again. The only light in the room was the moonlight coming in from the window. He couldn't see anything but something or someone was definitely there. He inched toward the door as the floor boards creaked. He safely got to the door and pulled it open, clutching the soft clothing to his chest. Suddenly there was movement along a wall.

Tsuna bolted.

The corridor was dark except for the dim lights that were attached to the walls. He could feel his side protesting from the activity but he didn't feel like he was going to reinjure himself. Tsuna vaguely thought he was reenacting some corny scene from a horror movie. He looked over his shoulder but didn't see anyone. When he stopped he was at the top of the stairs where the moon light up the entire space from the wall of windows. Tsuna felt safer there since he could see. Tsuna wondered if maybe it was just stress getting to him. But he definitely still felt a presence nearby, coming towards him.

A hand suddenly grabbed Tsuna's bad shoulder. Causing the brunette to whip around and smash his fist into a face. Tsuna backed up to get a better look at his attacker. His eyes widened when it appeared to be a rival mafia lackey. The person clutched at their face, raising it just enough for Tsuna to see the hateful glare pointed at him. He had seen that look too many times before. It was look of loathment and blame. It seemed to follow Tsuna everywhere in his time where he had more enemies than he could count. He didn't think he would see such a face again so soon. As the man stood he dwarfed Tsuna by at least a foot.

The air was thick with tension. Tsuna wondered where everyone else was. Surely they had better security than what he was looking at right now. He didn't get to think long as the man spat some blood on the floor and wiped his mouth. He knew that the standstill wouldn't last long so he ran down the stairs, yelling for someone.

Luckily his yelling didn't go unanswered as G came out of a room only to collide with Tsuna. They both tumbled to the floor. The pink haired man cursed at the weight on top of him. Tsuna tried to pick himself up but G beat him to it by hooking his arms under Tsuna's and pulled him up while he stood himself. G stumbled as he half glared at the small brunette in front of him. Tsuna didn't care what G was thinking about at the moment. He tried to motion with his hands what was wrong but G didn't really understand. He could tell that the kid was panicked though and his lack of attire. G huffed as Tsuna tugged on his wrist trying to get him to understand. Suddenly Tsuna thought of something: to go charade on the other.

Tsuna touched his side where he go shot and then put on an angry face and made his hand look like a gun as he pointed it out into the open air. He then pointed up the stairs. G lifted a brow. Someone had a gun? Tsuna began to get frustrated as he wracked his brain for any word in Italian he knew that would help him.

"Peri…colo. uomo pericoloso!" (Danger. Dangerous man) Tsuna hesitated as he tried to remember but G finally got the picture. G pushed Tsuna to the side as he went up the stairs.

G definitely wasn't expecting to have his reading disturbed by their strange guest, or to be bowled over by him. But if what the brunette was trying to say was true they were going to have a problem. He carefully crept up the stairs looking for anyone suspicious. Once at the top G didn't see anyone but spotted a small patch of blood on the wood floor. He was alerted by this since Tsuna hadn't been bleeding. He became more serious as he searched the area. He thought it best to join back up with the boy and alert Giotto and the others to some intruders that had made their way into the manor.

When he got back to his room Tsuna was gone.

(O0o0O)

Tsuna struggled and screamed at the hand wrapped around his mouth and the arm around his neck as he was dragged down the hall. He bit down harshly on the appendage causing his attacker to loosen his hold just enough for Tsuna to wiggle free. Their scuffle was quite loud causing the sound of feet coming towards them to increase. Asari rounded the corner seeing both of them. He had encountered a similar man earlier and disposed of him. The swordsman quickly fended off the attacker and flicked the blood off of his sword as he slid it back into its sheath. Tsuna gasped trying to get precious air back into his lungs. Asari helped Tsuna down the hall where G was.

After regrouping, it wasn't long until everyone was awake and looking through the rest of the mansion for more intruders. Tsuna was being escorted by Asari as requested by Giotto since if something occurred Asari would be able to communicate to Tsuna effectively. That and Tsuna wouldn't be a sitting target. Even though Giotto hadn't said anything earlier Asari knew that Giotto would rather have kept watch over the young man. Giotto had a bad habit of twitching his fingers when he was anxious.

But more to the point, Asari luckily hadn't encountered any other intruders that evening. What puzzled him was how possibly more than three men had encroached upon the Vongola mansion without anyone noticing.

While going quietly down the hallway Tsuna kept close to the swordsman afraid of getting lost. Asari opened a door looking in for anyone before ushering Tsuna inside to sit and rest. Asari checked Tsuna over hoping that his previous wound hadn't been too agitated by the scuffle earlier. It seemed that everything was intact but Tsuna was now wincing with every breath he took. The brunette shouldn't have had this much activity so soon after his injury, his deep breaths were probably expanding his diaphragm too much and pushing against his ribs in the process. Tsuna wearily looked down to Asari who was kneeling next to him. He placed his hand on top of the larger one covering his ribs. Asari looked up to see Tsuna's vision wavering and a sweat breaking out on his forehead.

"Yamamoto…hel—" Asari stood up catching Tsuna as he fell forward in the chair. Tsuna must have been too exhausted from all of the running around they had been doing. Asari picked up Tsuna gently shifting him up onto his back with his head resting on his shoulder. He couldn't leave the boy here as he searched, it was too risky.

O0o0O

Meanwhile…

"Yamamoto! That is the 5th ball you've missed!" Yamamoto's coach yelled from across the field. Really, he couldn't help but not concentrate; he couldn't exactly say what was wrong. It was as if something was missing, like energy had been sucked from his body. He looked at his bat trying to get a feel for it like when he was holding his sword, but the feeling wouldn't come. He didn't let it show on his face but it greatly irked him.

"Yamamoto, are you sure you're up to practice today? You always work so hard, go rest on the bench for a bit if you aren't feeling well." His coach had come over and stopped practice. The hand on his shoulder felt far off, it didn't feel as invigorating as it usually did. For the first time in his baseball career he let his coach walk him over to the benches before practice resumed as usual.

Yamamoto gripped his bat and swung it a few times at nothing in particular. When he went to swing again his grip faltered and the bat went flying out of his hand smacking against the chain length fence—rattling it. He looked at the bat dumbly and went over to pick it up.

"_Yamamoto…"_

His hand flinched as he grazed the handle. His eyes widened as he touched his forehead.

"Tsuna?" Yamamoto looked over his shoulder looking for the brunette but only his teammates were around. His gaze flickered down to his Vongola ring. He rubbed his thumb over it trying to sense if anyone was nearby but all he got were dead ends.

"_Hel—." _Yamamoto's eyes widened again as he rushed to pack his things and ran from practice toward Tsuna's house. Something was wrong, very wrong.

O0o0O

Asari walked the hallways carefully trying not to disturb Tsuna. The boy had mumbled in his sleep a little but Asari couldn't make out what he was saying. Asari had heard Tsuna whisper someone's name in his fever induced delusion but he would have to tell Giotto later. He was making his way to the front of the mansion, where they had agreed to regroup. Nothing seemed amiss in the hallways that he had passed so far. Could it be possible that the men who broke in were working of their own accord? Asari pondered as he turned another corner coming into sight of the massive front door.

Asari didn't see anyone else around as he moved to the opposite side of the great foyer. He gently kneeled down rolling Tsuna off of his back and sat him up in an upholstered wingback chair. He rolled one of his shoulders getting the feeling back in it. A moment later G appeared with Giotto and Knuckle. Asari wasn't too worried as the men he had encountered were just small fry but it was good to see them unscathed nonetheless. That only left Daemon, Lampo, and Alaude wandering the mansion. But the likelihood was that Daemon and Alaude were already somewhere hidden in the room. Lampo could really be anywhere in the mansion still.

Knuckle came over and checked Tsuna a little worried over his relapse into fever, but that was nothing a little rest couldn't fix hopefully. After checking over the brunette, the four men discussed their thoughts on the unusual intruders. As they were talking a sudden explosion racked the mansion sending some of the ceiling falling on them. The front left side of the entry had been blown open, leaving a gaping hole, as well as sending brick and mortar everywhere. After the dust had cleared a bit, all of the Vongola guardians were on their guard as up to ten men walked in with guns pointing directly at them.

"If you give us the boy, we'll leave. Sounds like a fair deal don't it, Vongola scum?" A man in the front of the group announced. Giotto inched forward trying to get a better view of the man in front of him. He didn't recognize him as a rival famiglia. The man laughed loudly as the men around him spread out trying to encircle Asari and the others. Everyone present looked to Giotto waiting for his answer.

"I will not give you him." Giotto tightened his fists as the sky flame ignited on his forehead in anger.

"What a pain, I was hoping to just kill him and get it over with but, I can arrange for him to die right here, in front of you!" The man's hand splayed out, his men automatically engaging their guns.

"Tsuna, don't get up!" Asari was next to Tsuna who had been awoken by the explosion earlier. He was standing up, one hand steading himself on the back of the chair and the other holding his side. Tsuna straightened himself out, his shoulders looking too big on this small frame.

"Asari-san please let me go." Tsuna looked at the rain guardian his eyes flickering with something. As Asari drew his hand back he felt as if Giotto had just scolded him. The feeling that grazed his hand was so familiar yet strange. Giotto had his eyes trained on Tsuna as he took a few staggering steps toward him before his legs became more steady. Giotto looked down at Tsuna as he stood next to him.

Tsuna couldn't believe it. Not only did they send him into the past, they followed him here. He figured they couldn't count on him getting caught in the cross fire from the previous day. It made since, if the Vongola had documented all of their history it would be easy to pinpoint a time in which a fight was probably occurring and toss him into the past at that point. But this was just ridiculous and Tsuna was tired of dealing with this rival famiglia. Maybe he could do something, maybe he couldn't but Tsuna wouldn't know until he tried.

"Please, Decimo, what good are you in that position? My men and I could easily put a bullet through your head." The man chuckled as did most of his men. Giotto perked up as he listened between the two, suddenly they had changed languages. Tsuna's body froze for a moment, remembering the pain that came from the gunshot wound to his side.

"You had to send me here to even have a chance of killing me, you are just cowards!" Tsuna yelled, he remembered when training with Reborn that if he feared cowards he would become one, _more than he already was_ is what Reborn had told him. The man flinched a little at being taken down a peg. "My guardians and Reborn will protect Vongola while I'm away…I'm sure of it." Tsuna whispered more to himself than anyone. When Tsuna locked eyes with the leader of the other side his eyes had already become bright, power surging behind them.

Giotto knew what Tsuna was trying to do. However, bringing out his flame in his current state could strain his body too much. As he reached his hand out Tsuna grabbed it tightly, catching the other a little off guard. As soon as they touched Tsuna's sky flame burst into existence on top of his head, shocking those who hadn't seen it before. Giotto didn't notice the last time when he touched the boy but their flames were drawn to each other. It was natural for one flame to light another—especially if they were of the same kind.

"Hey Boss, should we really continue?" One of the men next to leader spoke, feeling scared now that both Vongola bosses were ready to fight.

"Tch, you can't even use your power properly yet. You think that because you've finally been made Decimo that you're some big shot now. The Vongola has fallen." Tsuna felt his blood boil, so what if we blew his cover now. Wasn't it obvious who he was by now?

"That's right, I'm the head of the Vongola Famiglia, Sawada Tsunayoshi, Vongola Decimo!" Tsuna inched his foot forward a bit and bolted forward catching the man off guard. As soon as Tsuna moved everyone jumped into the fray. As Tsuna's fist smashed into the man's face all of the force behind him sent the man reeling outside from the hole in the wall, his body smashing against a tree. Tsuna leaned back, feeling exhausted as he put all he had into the punch. By the time he had managed to turn around all of the other lackeys were face down on the ground unmoving. And their boss didn't seem to be getting up from the punch Tsuna gave him, thankfully.

Tsuna coughed loudly as he fell to his knees. Some blood passing his lips and splattering against the ground. Giotto came up behind Tsuna, thoroughly unhappy with the change of events. Tsuna's flame had gone out the moment his fist connected with the other man. Giotto knew Tsuna wouldn't last long not with the shape his body was in. Tsuna had merely gotten a boost from Giotto, inadvertently. Giotto kneeled down taking Tsuna into his arms, walking him away from the bodies strewn everywhere.

As he walked back all of this guardians were present, and Luce had come out of the special bunker he had ordered her to stay in. Apparently no one wanted to listen to him today. Tsuna was transferred over to Knuckle who didn't waste time in assessing Tsuna.

"Giotto…" Tsuna spoke hoarsely.

Giotto however, was too upset to stay and watch. The sky flame on this head danced around agitatedly. He stepped outside finding the rival famiglia's boss trying to get up.

"Daemon, Alaude." Giotto called, "Interrogate him." Giotto quipped as his mist and cloud guardian appeared to take care of the man in question.

Luce was watching all that had transpired. When she had heard the explosion she decided that she had to check on everyone, she was just too worried to sit still anymore. However, when she came up everything had already been said and done and all she had seen was Giotto carrying Tsuna away from the mess and to Knuckle.

Just what was going on? Everyone seemed abnormally tense. She would have to wait until things were settled and until Giotto was in a better mood.

However, Giotto mood seemed to become stormier as he leaned down next to Knuckle asking him some questions.

Tomorrow was going to be a mess.

O0o0O

END

Well I made it kinda long. There was a ton of stuff going on in this chapter holy crap. Anyways I hope you all enjoyed. I love it when Tsuna totally owns stuff in the anime and manga, and I thought it would be cool to do the same thing here. Anyways everything else will be explained in the next chapter.

Tata~

:3


End file.
